


???? wat ????

by AlexanderHomeboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, blowing of steam I guess?, im just sad and stressed, this is just about me sorry, uh, whats writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHomeboy/pseuds/AlexanderHomeboy
Summary: This is just me blowing off steam and learning how to write at the same time I guess? like this is probably going to be absolute g a r b a g e. the title will change after some point? maybe? if I decide not to abandon this?





	???? wat ????

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read too much into this thing.im a mess I cant spell etc
> 
> The title to this chapter may change when I get more creative?

The only people in the world that you trust hate you it seems. The world keeps on turning though, it hurts, but it's true.  _You_ hurt. But you can't help it, you  _are_ just a kid. Some would say that you've wasted your talents and skills, some would say that you never had any. It's never like you really listened to what anybody said. People say that you've changed, but you think that you've been let free after you told them. The ones that you hold near reacted a completely different way than you thought they would, you  _thought_ that they would hate you and ignore you. They didn't. They help you still and they did when you told them, it was... hard to do... nerve wracking. But you had to, you hated who you were and you still do to an extent, but those who you trusted, they reacted, not in a way you thought they would. They did nothing to help you, they didn't want to help you after you told them. ~~~~~~It hurts so much why did they do that? You trusted them and they just say its a phase and everyone goes through it  
~~ You didn't know how hard it would be after telling your family, they were the ones that hurt you. You want to cut all ties with them, but you can't. You are just a kid. 

* * *

You prefer the name Alex or Alexander, nearly nobody calls you that. They call you by your birth name, you hate it. The fact that you are too afraid to tell anybody but those you are the closest to makes it your fault though.

It's awful, you know that there are others around just like you, but you can't gather the courage to tell. You always feel like your heart is going to stop and that you might vomit. You just want it all to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day! Please do tell if you want more of my internal conflict!


End file.
